It Will End
by monsterneko
Summary: through the eyes of Zack's daughter all things must end
1. Chapter 1

I stared out into the distance where the sun was slowly lifting itself up for nothing more but to repeat the process. My hair flowed in the soft breeze my hands were loose and my mind serene. This place was the only place, the only place where the pain would ease and the nightmares would rest.

Where for only a mere moment I could be at peace. On this tiny hill with this tiny grave with the mighty roars in the distance.

With this grave, that mans grave... my fathers grave.

I remember those people, those faces, their comforting smiles which only brought me more suffering. As a cruel reminder of what has happened and what has become. As far back as I can remember they were there. Always, never once were they not, back when I was truly, sincerely happy and content. But that was a long, long time ago.

It was around September I could still feel the chill in the air and the smell of leaves as their life was slowly drained and put to rest. My mother would always remind me that although they were gone their life would be carried on through the lifestream. I was to young to truly understand the concept of what she was trying to tell me. I was probably only about five years old at the time. My father was constantly working and I was lucky to see him if only twice a week. Although most would find this sad for a child my age I was happy and content. Father was the nicest man I have ever met he comforted me and held me and truly loved me. He was the only man I knew who I could trust. I remember how beautiful my mother was and how in love she was with my father, I have never seen a connection as strong as that couple's. Then that day came which shattered that connection and that love showing me that it dose not matter how strong a connection is, it can and it will be broken.

I was asleep, it was cold outside and I was snuggled in my bed ready to start school again for another year. That night was the first night the nightmare came, that horrible, torturing nightmare that still haunts me to this very day.

Blood, it was everywhere followed by the screams of the dying and the smell of burning flesh. And those eyes, those disgusting eyes glowing as red as the devil breaking down all my walls of sanity and clutching my heart. His fangs gleamed as he smiled and stared me down eyeing me as though I was his most prideful trophy. His clawed hands reached out to me ready to take me down, down into the pits of hell. Right before his pale hands reached my skin I awoke to my own screams and the horror filled faces of my parents. My mother was crying, visibly shaking and her brows were scrunched together as if she saw what I saw and heard what I heard and felt the waves of fire and familiarity. Yes, the familiarity, it was as if I had known that man as if his heart was in sync with mine and you know what. It was the most disgusting feeling in the world, and yet insuring.

She leaned down to my level placing her head on my chest and her hand on my head and just repeated the same phrase over and over again.

"I'm sorry". Her words cracked with each breath and her grip reached the point where pain was felt. My father was like a statue his hair was covering his face, the only thing you saw was blood. Blood dripped down his chin as his teeth dug further and further into his lip. He put a hand on my mothers shoulder and spoke her name,

"Celia" the name sounded reluctant yet firm as he gripped her shoulder harder. She toke a deep breath as she turned her head to him and with tears in her eyes she replied.

"Zack, he's coming, he's ready, my baby Zack, my baby!" I lie there my mouth dry and scratchy witnessing the scene before me and finally when my voice returned the only thing I could mutter was a name. The name that would forever haunt me and guide me.

"Corvax".

I know what you are all thinking. WTF was that!

well this is just the prologue of a story which i plan to continue if i get some reviews or if i feel like it.

Anyways R+R :)


	2. Chapter 2

After that dreadful night my mother and father were constantly together. My father even refused to return to service which resulted in the oh so familiar phone arguments which usually resulted with the need for a new phone. Mother was quiet, oh so quiet. She never met my eyes, she walked around as if a zombie and her face was pale. Father would insure me that she would be alright but for the first time his comforting words were not so comforting. A couple weeks passed like this until my father had no choice but to return to work when strange men in black suits came to our house. My mother still had no words as she would silently make me food then return to her bedroom where the quietest of sobs could be heard. That rainy night while I was laying in my bed the most wretched, heart-crushing scream echoed throughout my house, hummed beautifully with the clash of thunder that shook my windows. Immediately I burst through my bedroom door taking two steps at a time down the stairs and into the parlor. There on the floor was my mother bursting with cries of agony with my godmother holding her head murmuring soft words. Finally I found my voice,

"Aerith?" I whispered. She looked up towards me her eyes glazed over turning her head around to the man behind her. Only then did I notice the looming figure behind them, a figure I have grown to know so well.

"Cloud." I choked, my mothers cries were becoming to much for me to bear. He walked towards me into the dimly lit room and only then did I see a man who i had grown to know as my fathers best friend in a way that no child should ever have to see.

A gasp escaped my lips as my eyes adjusted to the light in front of me stood a man covered in blood with the eyes of a dead man who has lost the will to live. The blood on his armor was drying into a rusted looking color and as soon as I saw it I knew it was not his own. At the time my young mind could not put the pieces together to realize the situation at hand. My mind was clouded as my undeveloped brain tried to understand what was happening. People were talking but all I heard was gibberish, a run of words that made no sense. All I knew was that Cloud had taken me in his arms and was carrying me to an oh so familiar motorcycle. The screams of my memory returned me to reality as I realized i was being taken away from my beloved mother. I kicked and screamed as I attempted to reach back to my hysterical mother.

"No! Let me go, Mother!" I cried as her figure disappeared into the darkness. My voice was ignored as I was placed on the front of Fenrir and driven away in the cold wet night.


End file.
